


Fortune Cookies

by Love_Psycho



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Fortune Cookies, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jack learns that even fortune cookies get it right sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Cookies

Sometimes, and just sometimes mind you, Jack will flinch some food from various places. Of course, it has gotten more often as the world modernized; there wasn't as much as a need for every crumb anymore and Jack took advantage of that fact to taste and try various foods.

It should be noted that, contrary to popular belief, he didn't _always_ freeze his meals. Only the ones that were too hot for him, so his food was, at best, lukewarm. He didn't remember it being otherwise, so he didn't really mind.

Thus he didn't have a problem with things such as sandwiches, chips, cereal bars and cookies.

He even had gained a fondness for fortune cookies. It probably had started when they first came up – when was that again? – and Jack had always had a lot of fun reading the various fortunes and laughing over them.

The chances of having them happen were next to nil after all and _lucky numbers_? Humans could come up with the funnest things sometimes.

One day, after he created a snow day in the town he considered his because he had been born in the pond nearby, he wandered to a nearby Chinese restaurant and flinched two fortune cookies as the sun was setting.

Cracking the first one open, he pulled the slip of paper from it and read it out loud.

“The time is right to make new friends.”

Jack's face fell and he quickly stuffed the paper away and chowed down on the sweet, somewhat addictive cookie. He hated that word sometimes – _friend_ – because, with him being invisible to all but fellow spirits, and said spirits not bothering to even say hello most of the time, he probably would never have one.

Once he had swallowed the cookie – which left a lump in his stomach – he forced himself to open and read the next fortune cookies, hoping for a silly lucky number one.

No such luck.

“You will soon receive the answer to an...important question.”

Jack nearly threw the slip of paper away at that, but slipped it along side it's partner nonetheless. He ate the cookie.

And then he went on.

Not that much time later, he passed a Chinese restaurant, the same one as before, but this time he was _believed in_ and he was hanging out with Jamie and his friends. This time, he was the Guardian of Fun.

“Jack, what is it?”

Jack tore his gaze away from the restaurant and, after a moment's pause, grinned. “Be right back!”

He whisked his way into the restaurant, took a fortune cookie, then slipped outside and opened it.

 _Let your creative side shine through_ , it said. Jack grinned and returned to the kids.

“Hey, anyone want to see how big a snow fort we can make?”

As he sped off, laughing and surrounded by happy kids, Jack had one thought in his head.

That he was never going to be able to look at a fortune cookie the same way again.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this one from actually getting two fortune cookies – from the leftovers of the dinner my Dad went to last night – and having them say the exact thing that Jack got. Having just got into Rise of the Guardians, this scene popped in my head and I thought it would just be a cute little side story to the main plot.
> 
> Also, the last fortune cookie is one I have had for awhile – one I have been trying to follow.
> 
> Magic cookies for reviews!


End file.
